


Don't Leave Me

by Shin_Sankai



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Blue Eyes, Established Relationship, Fights, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pain, possible major character death, rescue mission gone bad, will there be a happy ending after this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shin_Sankai/pseuds/Shin_Sankai
Summary: Things have been insane for one Alec Lightwood, but finally he gets to go home to his boyfriend, but his true nightmare is about to unfold...
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Whilst I'm working on the next chapter for 'Help Wanted' this is one of six little plot bunnies I have on my laptop for Malec and I figured, since this one is only a two parter, I'd throw it out there and see what people think of it. The first bit, the fight, was pretty much inspired by 'The Red Scrolls of Magic' and after too much chocolate this is what came of it. I'm curious on what you think of it. I'm hoping to have the final part up before the end of my mini break finishes. Fingers crossed!

Don't Leave Me  
By: Shin Sankai

#

Part One

#

Harsh breathing filled the dense forest as a figure dressed all in black sprinted through it. Even with the speed rune activated, one Alec Lightwood was exerting himself above and beyond what any normal human could withstand.

Not that he cared as he was completely focused on the small pull he felt as he drew closer and closer to his target. The pull he felt was familiar, very familiar and his stomach churned at the faintness of it.

It was Magnus' magic. 

Alec didn't know how he knew, but he knew Magnus was calling to him. Guiding him to his location.

He continued on his path, sprinting through a dark, almost Brother's Grimm worthy creepy forest, intent on his destination. Magnus had given him so many books of theirs and he was fascinated by their stories. 

It'd taken hours to reach his destination, too damn long in Alec's books as there was no way he would get anyone else involved. Though he had also been warned not to get anyone else involved too. Not when Magnus' life was at stake. 

Blue eyes shifted up between the gaps in the thick forest, streaks of lightning flashed through the darkened sky, giving an ominous feeling to this entire evening already. However, now was not the time to think of that as Alec jumped into a nearby tree, squatting their, breathing harsh and his night vision eyes scanned his surroundings looking for any signs that he would be ambushed. He should of known something like this might happen but stupidly work had taken priority.

Alec grit his teeth. Everything was his fault! He should of done better!

#

(Earlier...)

Alec had thought something was insanely wrong when he'd been stuck at the Institute for an entire week, barely enough time to communicate what was going on with his own team let alone his boyfriend who he'd not said spoken to or said goodbye to a week before. He'd been tucked around Magnus, their naked limbs tangled and he'd jolted at the soft twinkling sound of his phone. Magnus had grumbled in his sleep, but he didn't awaken. 

His boyfriend had been working on a lot of spells and potions and travelling half way across the globe to attend High Warlock meetings about various disturbances. Alec hadn't seen Magnus in three days, since he was in Europe. Alec didn't even know that Magnus was coming home when he'd just sat down with Chairman for a late meal of bad takeaway when he jerked to attention as a portal formed in the entranceway. As a shadowhunter, Alec was on alert as he rose from his seated position, diving for the drawer under the coffee table as he pulled out a seraph blade and lit it up. 

What stepped through the portal, looking completely drained and seemingly not having slept for three days was his boyfriend.

'Magnus!' Alec had called, blade cluttering to the floorboard as he all but latched onto his boyfriend, never wanting to let go, even at the expense of Magnus' deep throaty and tired chuckle as he murmured something about how cute and possessive he was being. 

Which of course is how he ended up waking up, very naked and invading his boyfriends personal space, it having been the best sleep Alec had had in three days, never mind the dull throb of his hips and backside.

Though Alec didn't want to, he did roll away from Magnus, turning off his phone and blinked the sleep from his eyes as he read the SOS message from Isabelle. She rarely sent messages like that and he pondered as to whether he should tell Magnus about it, even if she didn't give him any details in the message, but one look at his very beautiful and fast asleep boyfriend had Alec shaking his head. It was probably Izzy being a little over dramatic and so he'd rolled out of bed, took a quick shower and then dressed in some spare shadowhunter gear he left in one of Magnus' drawers.

He'd pressed a light kiss to Magnus' cheek, smiling as Chairman hopped onto the bed and curled into his beloved owner, purring lightly when he brushed his fingers behind his ears and then Alec was out of the bedroom and locking the front door behind him as he rushed down the stairs, dashing through Magnus' wards and onto the quiet Brooklyn streets since it was only 4am.

It was utter chaos for the next week with meetings in Idris and portals to Madrid as a mountain of issues were happening there. Then there was joint missions to lead, countless Clave meetings to attend and numerous reports to write up. Jumping between New York, Alicante and Madrid was taking its toll on Alec and every night he promised himself he would message or call Magnus, since his lovely boyfriend had sent him plenty, but he never got the chance.

Not until things finally simmered down and Izzy ordered him to go home, having looked him over and realising just how exhausted he was. He'd sent Magnus a message to let him know he was finally coming home and his boyfriend had sent a heart emoji which made him smile. 

Of course luck was not on Alec's side as his return home was delayed when there was an incident he had to take care of which made him late by three hours! When Alec sent another message, apologising profusely for not coming home when he said he would and that he was now on his way, Magnus didn't answer. 

Both Jace and Izzy said he might be out, maybe even busy with some High Warlock stuff, even at such an ungodly hour or the simple explanation which was the fact the man could have fallen asleep on him. Alec gave a nod at their reasons and let it go, waving to his siblings and headed off. 

Nothing would ever happen to his warlock. 

The very thought was dropped as Alec reached Magnus' home. And what was now also his home. Something was wrong.

Alec had moved in a month ago and it had been the best decision of his life. The Institute, though Alec had grown up in it most of his life, never felt like home to him. The very first time he had met Magnus – tried denying his feelings and the attraction he had for the gorgeous warlock – was in the man's home. Alec had never felt so at ease like he did there. It was illogical but somehow his mind, body and soul craved Magnus' place, almost as much as the man himself. Alec didn't understand it, but he'd finally accepted it and he and Magnus had become a 'thing'. As time moved on, even if it were only a few months into their up and down relationship, Alec had broached the topic of them moving in together and Magnus had been hesitant and rejected the notion. The conversation was dropped and Alec was hurt. Later on he understood why Magnus was the way he was. His boyfriend had been hurt so many times, so he never brought it up again.

One night though, out of the blue when Alec was not expecting anything, Magnus had surprised him with a romantic dinner of lobster and his lovely warlock had presented him with a key to his loft apartment, so he could come and go as he pleased. He had said it was for their sixth month anniversary. Magnus had murmured he also had another present for him, but it wasn't yet ready.

Alec glossed over that, because right then, in that very moment, Alec's smile had literally won the warlock over, any fear or doubts in his mind were obliterated and just as Alec accepted the key, not wanting to over think things, that was when Magnus blurted out that he wanted Alec to move in with him. Most of their dinner was forgotten that night as Alec leapt at his boyfriend, smothering him in kisses. 

When Alec walked into the Brownstone, having felt something was off, all thought of being presented with Magnus' spare key was lost to him when he found it odd that there was no usual pull against his body, of Magnus' wards accepting him into his property. It'd been weird at first when he first had felt it happen, but now it was like second nature to him, to feel that acceptance of Magnus' protective wards granting him access. However, they were not present and alarm bells began to ring for Alec.

His heart pounded as he swiftly rushed up the stairs, bow and an arrow in hand as he burst into the loft apartment, night vision enhanced eyes shifting through the dark apartment, scanning for life signs. No one was here. Not even Magnus. 

At first Alec breathed a sigh of relief, until he heard a pitiful cry, his legs taking him further into the open plan living space, muscles taut, ready for action only for his weaponry to drop from his fingers, clattering to the ground at the pool of blood at his feet and the barely alive cat that it belonged to.

'Chairman!' Alec cried out, dropping instantly to his knees as he carefully cradled the adorable cat in his fingerless gloved hands. 'Oh god Chairman, what happened?' Of course he knew the tiny cat couldn't say anything, but it broke Alec's heart as he chewed on his bottom lip as Magnus' darling pet, the pet that did not like anyone but him and his owner as he listened to him mewl pathetically, one golden-green eye looking up at him. 'Its going to be alright. You're going to be fine Chairman. I'll...' Alec never did finish as his right hand shot out, capturing a fire message and read the inscription inside before it burst into flames.

It turned Alec's blood cold. 

The High Warlock of Brooklyn had been taken.

Alec carefully placed Chairman's body back down, pulling a blanket from the couch which looked like Magnus had been curled under, since it faintly smelled of him, both earthy and sweet. His boyfriend probably had fallen asleep, having nodded off there as he waited for his return since Alec noticed Magnus' phone was on the coffee table. What Alec didn't understand was why Magnus would lower his wards! It just didn't make sense! 

The shadowhunter felt his breath hitch when Chairman suddenly shuddered and then went still. Tears immediately obscured Alec's view as Magnus' upturned loft apartment fell deathly silent. 

Alec brushed his bloody fingers over Chairman's tiny head, teeth clenching as he shot to his feet, securing his weapons and stalking towards a cupboard in the hallway which housed several more blades of his since Alec did have a small armoury here. You know, just in case.

The cupboard slammed closed as Alec shifted his gaze back to Magnus' precious cat. Whoever had slain Chairman Meow and had taken Magnus were going to pay with their lives, no matter their race. Their would be no trial, no soul sword, nothing! Alec would see to it as he swiftly left the apartment and headed for Green Mountain National Forest.

#

Which brought Alec back to the present as he jumped down from the tree, landing silently on crushed leaves as he sprinted off once more. There appeared to be some sort of light up ahead, glowing red which to Alec couldn't be good but he would not quit now. He'd lay down his very life for the ones he loved!

Alec reached the edge of the clearing, it looking like a massive circle in the centre of the forest and his enhanced hearing could pick up the rushing of water coming from a waterfall, nocturnal animals scurrying about, however when his boot crunched down on a thin branch, snapping it in two, Alec felt his breath catch for a moment when demons shifted to look over at him.

He was not an idiot to know just how outnumbered he truly was but for some reason they weren't advancing on him, just looking at him with soulless eyes. 

Were they waiting on him to make the first move? Well, Alec was fine with that! They were in his way as he pulled his bow from his shoulder and knocked it with five arrows. They lit up with a silent pray and he fired them off, five demons exploding and lighting up the night sky.

That seemed to be the trigger and then it was on.

#

Alec had no idea how long he'd been battling his way into the clearing. The last arrow he fired off, shot a streak of fire through a dozen demons and that is when his sight caught of what he'd been looking for. 

Magnus. 

His beautiful warlock was at the other end of the clearing, which seemed like it was football fields away with the hordes of demons still coming at him, but for but a moment, Alec's glimpse had caught his warlock. It almost looked like Magnus was on some sort of altar. Captive. In the seconds of when the demons had exploded and Alec had caught sight of Magnus, his breath had hitched as he noticed a distinctive glint. A blade was at Magnus' throat. 

Alec ploughed on, no longer able to use his bow in such close combat and two blade lit up in his hands as he sliced through demon after demon. There was a moment of reprieve as Alec heaved for air and found Magnus' beautiful cat eyes were no longer glamoured and were looking over at him as he was trying desperately to reach him.

“Magnus...” Alec called out as he cut down a demon which seemed to be rather clumsy in its attack. Alec had lost count of how many demons he'd already slain and was sure he was just running on pure adrenalin since his boyfriend was in danger. 

In the back of his head he knew he wasn't sure just how long he could keep going like this, not having a chance to activate his stamina and endurance runes as much as he would like. 

Sweat and ichor coated his all black attire and any free skin which shone with activated runes were caked in dirt and blood. 

As much as the shadowhunter hated the close proximity he had to the demons around him, Alec was by no means defenceless, which seemed to surprise the demons around him. He silently vowed he was not weak in battle as two seraph blades were alight in his clenched fingerless gloved hands, arms a blur to the normal eye as he slashed this way and that, taking down another three demons in his line of sight. Not that he had any reprieve now when another two took their place. 

For Alec though, it didn't matter how many came at him. He had one important quest. Magnus. That was all that mattered. He was on the other side and that was where Alec was going, throngs of demons be damned.

In a blink of an eye, the recent demons that tried standing in Alec's pathway were rendered to ash, Alec stopping to gasp for air once more, one arm coming up to wipe some blood from the corner of his eye where he'd been smacked earlier. He also had a deep wound at his side, it ached like fuck, but he blocked it out because he'd already drawn a quick iratze to stop the bleeding and nothing mattered but his warlock. His warlock who meant more to him then Alec could ever place into words.

“Alec...” His name was barely a whisper, but with insane hearing, thanks to an activated rune, sapphire blue eyes dragged up and over to where Magnus was resting on his knees, upper body and arms chained, making his hands immobile as they were caged so he couldn't use them. Couldn't conjure his magic to obliterate the demons swarming once more. That beautiful magic which always stole the breath from Alec, along with the very man himself. To Alec, everything about this warlock, his warlock, was breathtaking and magical.

“Magnus... Magnus I'm...” Alec slashed through another demon, its screeching echoing through the darkness around him just as lightning flashed in the sky above, thunder crackling all around. “...coming. I'm coming Magnus!” Alec was momentarily thrown back, but he did a flip and rose fluidly back to his feet, chest heaving for air. He grit his teeth doing a running leap and drove the blades into the neck of another demon before doing a back flip and with a slide, Alec landed safely away as the demon exploded. Of course that demons screech had drawn the attention of more.

“Its alright.” That froze Alec in place. The softness, the calmness in Magnus' voice sent a chill down his very body as he rose to his full height. “Its alright Alexander.” Magnus repeated, the screeching of demons practically being drowned out by his melodious voice as their eyes locked. The tiny smile that graced blood stained lips was even more devastating to Alec. Magnus had been beaten. And then there was his voice. It sent chills down Alec's spine. It was the voice of reason, the voice of acceptance and defeat. “In all the centuries I have been alive, I am so grateful you and your team ended up on my doorstep.” Alec watched Magnus gift him a small tender smile. “I'm so glad I met you.”

“No... No, no, no, no, no, no...” Alec began to mumble. Another two demons were ash, more ichor splashed onto Alec's face, he spitting it to the ground as he had practically inhaled it in his frantic movements. All the grace and poise of his usual shadowhunter training was no longer present. Panic. Sheer bloody panic was beginning to consume Alec. “NOOOOOO!” The shadowhunter yelled, the robe clad figure, which he hadn't seen the face of, or much at all since it was like it had only just appeared had begun to draw the blade slowly across Magnus' throat!

Immediately Alec lurched forward, but something suddenly blocked him! He felt a little disorientated because of it, blue eyes darting about to try and assess just what was going on before his eyes shifted to his left wrist where a black leather and chain band pulsed at his wrist. 

It'd been a present from Magnus around their six month anniversary. It had been the accompanying present to the key Magnus had gifted him, only it was the next day, in the wee hours of the morning. It wasn't delicate or over the top. It was detailed but also plain, and it felt just right to Alec and the fact it came from Magnus, his warlock, his boyfriend, meant the world to him. Alec had remembered Magnus murmuring something about 'protection' but he was swept away in the moment as Magnus made love to him again, their moans and gasps filling the room. 

When Alec woke later that morning he felt a lazy grin form on his lips as it seemed to pulse and glow before his eyes shifted to a slip of paper on Magnus' side of the bed, his dashing warlock having been called away on warlock business, but somehow Alec felt like he could still feel the man around him. It so had to be the wristband which he pressed his lips to and then rolled out of bed, hips a little achy as he headed for a nice long shower before heading back to the Institute for another gruelling day.

Alec's past thoughts were lost to him when he was jerked out of his reverie as a massive burst of hell-fire suddenly erupted. He instinctively threw up his hands, shielding his eyes and took a few steps back as the very hell-fire was currently scorching the demons around him, but none seemed to even come close to where he stood and Alec was puzzled by it. 

Well for all of several seconds before a hiss broke from his lips and his blue eyes darted down to his wristband which was pulsing against his very skin, tingling in a very familiar sensation as a protective ward surrounded him. On instinct Alec tentatively placed out his hand, the pure white see through field rippled and turned a slight shade of blue as soon as his fingers caressed it. Goosebumps formed on his skin, a warm fluttering and very familiar feeling enveloping him, the magic caressing him, as though it knew him, like it were home within him. 

Alec realised, in that moment, it was Magnus' magic. It enveloped him so he was in its protective bubble whilst the hell-fire that seemed to be set off, in an urgency to protect him was also Magnus'! As Alec remembered Magnus' mumble of 'protection' he knew then and there his warlock was protecting him with what magic, what power, he had left in severely depleted reserves. Magnus was using what magic he had left, not to run away, not to save himself, but to protect Alec. 

“No!” Alec cried out. “Magnus... Magnus please!” Alec's eyes were ablaze with fear as the sharp glinting blade slowly continued its path across Magnus' throat, making his warlock choke. Alec tried calling on everything and anything within his arsenal, even trying to use the 'open' rune to try with all his might to break Magnus' protective wards around him. Nothing worked. He could do nothing but watch as Magnus' blood began to gush and pool over his purple silk shirt, darkening the expensive material in seconds. Pain rippled through the High Warlock's chained body, his body convulsing, fear reaching into wide and wild cat eyes which glowed over at him. “I can help!” Alec shouted as he bashed against the rippling protective ward. “Let me help you!” He shouted desperately, not even caring about the hell-fire burning behind him as demons hissed, screeched and roared in tremendous pain. 

Alec almost snorted in disgust. These demons had no idea what pain was like. 

Pain was watching the one you love, chained like a prisoner and for unknown reasons was being executed before your very eyes and there was nothing you could do about it!

Alec felt his knees buckle, landing in the mud as he could not break from the vision in front of him and what he was quickly coming to terms with.

Magnus had made the choice for him. Magnus was leaving him. 

For a brief second Alec hated Magnus' magic when in truth he loved it as much as he loved his warlock. Though right this moment he despised it, for it was keeping him from running to his boyfriend.

“Let me go.” Tears formed in Alec's eyes immediately, his very heart squeezing in his chest at those three words. He could barely breathe as blackness dotted at the edges of his very eyes. He wanted to call out, say something, anything, but his voice was stuck! “I love you Alexander.” It was whispered to the shadowhunter like the breeze, for Magnus' voice was no more, the life having been bled out of those wondrous cat eyes. Those cat eyes that when Alec had been privileged enough to see them, when Magnus was so afraid to show them to him, he had fallen in love with them instantly. Because of them, regardless that they came from the ruthless Prince of Hell himself, he'd fallen in love with Magnus even more. 

Alec watched disbelievingly as the magic, the light in Magnus' eyes, in Magnus' entire being dulled and his golden-bronze skin lost its glow. The warlock's head dropped forward, the slow tempo of his breathing ceasing. 

Alec couldn't believe this was happening. Magnus, the all powerful warlock, the most prolific downworlder in America had done everything in his power to save him. A shadowhunter whose past ancestor's had nearly wiped out the very race the man he loved was! How times had changed and yet...it was like they were being punished for falling in love with each other. Magnus' flickering magic and the hell-fire he had called upon washed over the lands, leaving the grounds scorched and finally, finally, the protective ward around Alec disintegrated. 

The shadowhunter tried with all his might to scramble to his feet, tried sprinting to his boyfriend as fast as he could, but he had tripped multiple times. When he finally did make it, Alec collapsed onto his knees, harsh breathing and the rumble of thunder was all that could be heard.

Alec's trembling hands reached out, tears falling from his eyes as he pulled the warlock into his arms, feeling that warm blood coat his very hands. A sob broke from Alec's lips as Magnus' blood continued to flow out of him in torrents.

Magnus' blood was on his hands. It was all Alec's fault! He couldn't do a damn thing to save the one and only person he'd ever love in his entire life! He wasn't good enough! He was a failure! He wasn't strong enough to protect the only one he'd ever wanted to be with in his entire life! The one who made him feel alive for the first time ever!

“Magnus...” Alec's blurry vision could barely make out the warlock he clutched to him, one hand pressing against that smooth cheek he would never be able to caress ever again. “Magnus please!” Alec cried out just as the heavens opened up. “Don't leave me...” He pleaded as the rain came tumbling down, drenching him instantly whilst thunder crackled around him.

Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, the love of Alec's life...was dead.

#

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am not great at angst driven stories...or maybe angst endings. If you've read some of my stuff, well, I am a Magnus maniac and seriously there is no way I would truly kill him off. I did place the 'hint' of nightmare in the summary so... If anyone was expecting that, you will be disappointed, so best not to read the conclusion. I'm not sure if it ended the way I first thought it was going to end, but I kind of like it.

Don't Leave Me  
By: Shin Sankai

#

Part Two

#

“MAGNUS!” Alec gasped for air, thrashing about, completely disorientated as he cried out for his deceased boyfriend.

The very warlock who had his name screamed so loudly, and unexpectedly too, had been leaning against a large window a couple of metres from the bed Alec resided in, warm cheek pressed against the cold glass as he'd been absently watching a raging storm outside whilst worry filled his entire being for the young shadowhunter in the infirmary. 

Never mind the storm raging within his heart at having seen Alec on deaths door! Thunder and lightning cracked and flashed through the night sky and for the past couple of hours Magnus had been reciting prays in all languages he knew, even ones that had long since ceased to exist, for the badly injured shadowhunter. 

The horrific cry of his name, breaking the silence in the stark white room had Magnus leaping out of his own damn skin!

To think earlier this morning he'd spent a lazy morning curled in bed with Alec, the young shadowhunter having slipped through his wards merely hours earlier. He'd used the key he'd given him and then removed his clothing, took a quick shower and then slid into bed beside him, dressed only in a baggy sweater and his boxer briefs.

Magnus had had a pretty tiring day, barely shifting in bed when his wards rippled at the intrusion. The quiet sound of the lock going and then relocking and then on silent feet, even if Alec were boots – the young man was a skilled and stealthy shadowhunter after all – now had Alec at his bedroom doorway, night vision enhanced eyes gazing over at him as Magnus had shifted onto his side, silk sheets low against his narrow hips as it was a particular warm evening and this night he had decided to sleep in the nude. How was he to know his adorable shadowhunter was coming home since lately he'd been spending more nights at the Institute. Magnus heard the sharp intake of Alec's breath, possibly realising that he was indeed naked under the thin sheets. Even in his sleep state, Magnus was sure a smirk graced his lips as he was certain a blush reached Alec's cheeks.

There was shuffling about as boots were kicked off, a jacket thrown over a chair, weapons removed and then Alec had slid into his ensuite, the thrum of water echoing through the pipes. 

Magnus snapped his fingers lazily, adorning a pair of red boxer briefs and some plain cotton slacks which were perfect for summer weather, not wanting to give his darling boyfriend a heat attack, before lazily scratching behind Chairman's ear as his tiny cat mewled and curled on his pillow near his head. 

His shadowhunter showered fast, the light clicking off and then there was some rustling about and even if it were hot and Alec was in a clean sweater, his adorable boy invaded his personal space, arm curling around his waist to hold him close and Alec tucked his head into the crux between his neck and shoulder. Magnus knew when it was like this, when his boy was being this clingy, his shadowhunter had had quite a trying day. And hot stuffy weather or not, Magnus would allow his boyfriend such moments like this. The tiny adorable sigh, which Alec would totally deny doing brought a smile to Magnus' lips and even if he were insanely tired, he'd used a lot of magic today, he just couldn't help himself when he rolled over, lying above his shadowhunter whose sparkling blue eyes snapped open and shone in the moonlight streaming through his windows, a gasp breaking from his lips when Magnus' weight pressed him deeper into the mattress. 

Even with all his weight over Alec, Magnus knew not to panic. He knew the strength of his shadowhunter and he knew he could handle his weight well. He also knew how much Alec liked being beneath him too. 

They shared their first kiss for the day and as much as Magnus would have loved to have had sex with Alec, he could feel how tired his boyfriend was. And since he too was exhausted, Magnus caressed his lips all over Alec's face and then shifted to the side, allowing his boyfriend to curl into him and hold him close once more. His boy was utterly precious and was out in seconds, Magnus not far behind as he fell asleep to his own calming ministrations of fluttering his fingers through Alec's damp hair which smelled like his sandalwood shampoo.

Magnus had left the love making to the following morning, delighting in Alec's gasps and groans, his mumbled pleas of 'Magnus, Magnus, Magnus' and 'more, more, more'. Who was he to deny his shadowhunter?

To think less the 24 hours later he was receiving a fire message of the urgent kind. 

Magnus had been seeing a potential client, debating on whether he would accept her request of his services, which also included him heading off to Venice for a week, and Magnus had been pondering on the thought of whether he could steal Alec away for a much needed break since his darling boyfriend was working himself into exhaustion. 

Though thoughts on a possible holiday, the first with his boyfriend, were dashed when Magnus received the fire message. Whilst in the middle of asking 'why Venice' since he wasn't just going to say yes even if the thought of stealing his shadowhunter away for a romantic holiday was awfully tempting, along with a small amount of work on the side, his eyes had flickered to the message in his left hand, having caught it without even batting an eye in its general direction. However, the scribe on it, he knew it instantly. It was from Isabelle Lightwood, devoted and beloved sister to his darling boyfriend. There were two words within it which chilled Magnus' blood.

'SOS. ALEC.'

Magnus had never banished a potential client faster then he had then. So much so he'd formed a portal for the put out woman and he'd never been one to man handle a lady, especially an elder warlock – almost as old as him – and would have to apologise later on, but in that moment, rational thought was not on Magnus' side. He pushed her through, knowing exactly where it was sending her and telling her too, and hoped she would land on her feet as he formed another one in the room, potions and ingredients rattling away and paperwork scattering due to the urgent force of it. Magnus picked up a bag which contained emergency supplies and stepped through, ending up in the dark alley next to the old church. He'd rushed up the steps, hand poised to knock, but the large oak door pried open before he could and the Lightwood girl was there.

'Isa...' Magnus never did get any further as she wrapped her hand around his wrist and pulled him inside. Alarms had sounded, shadowhunters came from everywhere.

'BACK OFF!' Isabelle screamed as she pulled him through the ops centre and towards the elevator, still holding on tight to his wrist, Magnus not being able to get a word out as he was yanked down the hallway before Isabelle signalled for shadowhunters to get out of the way. Magnus faintly heard Isabelle telling everyone to get the hell out of the Infirmary, but truly Magnus couldn't care if anyone was around, because what was before his eyes rendered him frozen.

A deathly pale Alec was sprawled on an infirmary bed, white sheets caked in blood and dirt and ichor and what seemed like pools of blood were staining the stark white tiled floor. Magnus almost forgot to breathe as his gaze shifted all over Alec, noticing the claw marks and other deep horrendous wounds which were all over his shadowhunters body. The High Warlock had to collect himself for fear of throwing up, or passing out, and then a stone cold serious facial expression took over. This was not how their story ended! Magnus placed down his bag, remembering it held vital potions within so it wouldn't do him good to go throwing it around and took a tentative step forward. Everything in his bag was utterly useless right now. They could be used as after care, if there was going to be an after care. 

His jacket landed on the ground at his feet and his long sleeves were rolled up as he slowly made his way over, hoping to whatever was out there that this was but a nightmare he would wake from. As he blinked several times, looking over the barely alive shadowhunter and the claw marks on the very cheek he had caressed early this morning, by the angel Magnus was amazed he hadn't vomited! What lay here looked nothing like his pretty boy, nor did it smell like him too as a putrid scent wafted to his nose making Magnus gag. 

'Magnus...'

'Stay back!' He ordered of the young girl watching her freeze at his growl. A click of his fingers had Alec in nothing but his dark grey boxer briefs, eyes shifting all over his injured shadowhunter trying to figure out where he should start first.

As hard as it was, Izzy stayed well back, pretty much near the entrance and watched Magnus set to work, her mouth open in sheer shock and wonder at what was happening before her very eyes. Instead of starting small, panic overtook Magnus and Izzy watched on as the High Warlock of Brooklyn was pouring copious amounts of his magic into her wounded brother. She wanted to help, desperately so, but knew she would just get in the way.

The sight of Magnus, enveloped in pure blue magic, transferring it into her unresponsive brother, was truly a sight to behold as his clothing and hair thrashed about at the force of it. She jerked every now and then as ceiling lights flickered and shattered at the intensity of Magnus' power. Windows rattled, even medical instruments and furniture vibrated, some falling over, scattering about the infirmary as Magnus grit his teeth and continued on with the desperate task at hand. 

Isabelle suddenly let out a shocked gasp, she having been pushed back into the wall, eyes wide and wasn't sure if she drew any breaths in until she saw Alec convulse on the blood stained bed. Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip, actually drawing blood in worry as she needed to clutch something, anything to keep her grounded. Her warm brown eyes shifted about, finally catching sight of Magnus' jacket and picked it up, clutching it close as her eyes would not leave the beautiful warlock tending to her brother like his life depended on it. Like Alec's life depended on it.

When she pressed her nose into Magnus' lovely soft jacket, probably very expensive material, the earthy scent coating it calmed her slightly, since she loved this warlock for he loved her brother no matter his insecurities or their multiple break ups. Then there was Alec's stubbornness and adorableness, but Izzy knew, through it all, the High Warlock of Brooklyn loved her brother unconditionally. 

As she stood well back, barking off orders every now and then as there was some bashing going on at the door, but Magnus' powerful magic was preventing anyone from coming inside. Which was a good thing as she didn't want any more of Alec's shadowhunters seeing him the way he was right now. He seriously took 'protecting innocent lives at whatever cost' to a whole new level that had freaked even her out.

'I've done all I can.' She jerked her gaze up, not realising she lost herself in her thoughts and shifted her frantic gaze about the infirmary, noticing the damage Magnus had caused. It was nearly pitch black, all lights except the one above Alec had been shattered, but lightning was flashing through the large windows which thankfully were intact and dousing the room in light every now and then. 'It is safe to come over.' Izzy hadn't realised how much time passed, not that it mattered when she watched in shock as Magnus collapsed to the ground, knees smarting on the tiled floor as harsh breaths raked through his lean body. His shaking hands were gripping the sheet beneath Alec, completely stained with Alec's blood.

'Magnus!' Izzy cried out, rushing to his side as she knew he had been using his magic for too long without an adequate break and the fact there were deep cuts all over his skin, like he had poured far too much of his own life force into healing Alec! 'Oh god, Magnus...' The cuts and gashes were grotesque on his golden-bronze skin. She watched on as he tried to mask his pain, exhaustion and the worry that would be flooding him at having seen her brother when he had first walked in. Even she'd been shocked when she'd come upon him in that deserted street.

#

(flashback...)

They'd split up on their patrol, Clary going off with Alec and Jace going with her, since the two love-birds had been fighting. The puzzled look on Alec's face had been so adorable, he really not in tune with what was going on around him, not with his head in the clouds on how well everything was going between himself and Magnus nowadays. They'd just reached eight months together and Izzy had never seen her brother happier then whenever his warlock boyfriend was close. Izzy found it so very cute and when his sapphire blue eyes reached her dark orbs, since they rarely split up and he and Jace were rarely apart nowadays, Alec had shrugged his shoulders and headed off with Clary jogging beside his long strides.

It'd barely been an hour or so into the patrol, everything seemingly quiet on Izzy's side, but when something started going on with Jace, his concentration lapsing and then when he doubled over in pain, tripping over his own feet, she felt uncertainty and worry envelop her. The minute he let out a blood curdling scream, she knew immediately something had happened to her big brother. Her small form dragged Jace to where he was grunting and screaming in pain at which way Alec and Clary were. Her rational mind was lost to her, not even thinking about trying to call either Alec or Clary, but when they finally stumbled upon them, her eyes went wide, lips in a silent scream as Clary was clutching too crying children to her ichor covered self and tears were streaming down her face as they sat beside the fallen body of her brother.

She had no idea how she gained any strength but Izzy started barking off orders, telling Clary to get her shit together and start working on a portal so they could get back to the Institute. She then went about shoving Jace over to Alec, hoping the closeness of his parabatai might help Alec in some way and then frantically began drawing iratze's on her big brother. 

'They don't work!' Clary cried out through her sniffling and tears and her shaking hands as she tried desperately to form a portal. Izzy's blood ran cold when she heard Jace cry out, babbling something about their bond weakening, but Clary finally came through and a portal formed. 

'Go through and alert everyone that Alec is injured!' Izzy ordered and Clary and the two sniffling children went through the portal first. 'Jace, I need you now more then ever!' The blonde punctured a hole in his bottom lip at how hard he was biting it as he pulled himself together for but a moment as he helped lift Alec and through the portal they went. 

When their experienced team of medical personnel were at a loss of what to do for the dying Alec, Izzy immediately sent off a message to the one being she knew would do everything and anything for her brother.

(End of flashback...)

#

'Its up to him now.' Izzy jerked from her past thoughts at Magnus' mumble. She watched him as he seemed to be blinking rapidly, possibly trying to stop the black dots forming in the corners of his eyes as he turned his gaze to look up and over at her. 

'Magnus... Your eyes...' His glamour was long gone, his cat eyes shining and bright and looking up at the surprise on Isabelle's face. This was the first time she had seen them.

'Crap...' Magnus mumbled and tilted sideways. Izzy threw out her arms, shadowhunter skills coming to the forefront and instead of smashing into the tiled floor, Magnus was almost sure his head collapsed into the young girls lap as his eyes closed, not being able to keep them open or any of his extremities working. All he could hear was the delightful young woman calling out to him rather worriedly.

When Magnus came to, eyes fluttering open, glamour still down, he finally did confirm he was indeed lying on Isabelle's lap, her left hand and arm was cradling his head and her right hand was resting against his, finally, calmly rising chest. His heart was returning to its normal slow beat.

'Magnus, look what you've done to yourself.' Izzy shifted her gaze all over the wounded warlock. 

'Lets not tell Alec about this.' Magnus quipped softly, she not sure if he was referring to his own wounds that were caused due to how much magic Magnus had been using or... 'My shadowhunter is quite possessive of me.' She saw a slight smile reach his lips as he gazed up into warm brown eyes and she couldn't help but shake her head even if her own smile was widening. She was also delighted in the way Magnus spoke of her big brother. She'd always been a supporter of them right from the beginning, right from the time when Alec was trying to deny the very attraction the two of them had.

'Um...'

'And I of him. I don't share.' Izzy let off a tiny laugh, the first one in what felt like forever. 'How long have I been out?' 

'Nearly an hour.' Magnus clucked his tongue in displease. 'I couldn't help but notice your eyes.' Izzy felt Magnus stiffen at her words, watching as he snapped them closed, this probably the first time she'd ever seen the High Warlock looking so vulnerable. 'They truly are beautiful.' Izzy watched Magnus peel them back open to look up at her in slight wonder. 'Just like Alec has gushed cutely over.' That got another little smile from Magnus. 'Your heartbeat is not like ours either.'

'Of course not.' Magnus slowly sat up. 'I am part demon...and immortal at that.' Izzy's hands were close by, wanting to support Magnus, but also giving him a chance to get his bearings.

'My head hurts like hell.' Magnus mumbled mainly to himself, still feeling a little dizzy from his efforts of healing his boyfriend.

'You used a lot of your magic on Alec. Almost too much.' It was but a statement which Magnus did not comment on and slowly got to his feet, hands brushing over his clothes to remove it of non existent dust, but he did frown at all the rips within it and the dried blood of his own slowly closing wounds. The clothing was just not salvageable. 

His cat eyes shifted over to Alec, to check on him, and Magnus was pleased that the wounds, though still grotesque, different shades of red and purple and even partially black were finally closing as faint traces of his magic still lingered and moved throughout Alec's body. Some were still raw looking but thank the angel they were no longer bleeding, infectious and reeking of putrid poison. 

Once Magnus was satisfied, or as satisfied as he could be while looking over his darling boyfriend, and also trying to replenish his magic, which seriously would not be happening for a good 24 hours if he were honest, though Magnus stubbornly wasn't going anywhere with Alec the way he was. He had stumbled over to the large window, sitting on the ledge and placed his sweaty face against the cool glass and listened to the thrum of rain pelting against it. 

Everything was quiet as Magnus and Isabelle lost themselves in their own thoughts before the gut wrenching scream broke the silence around them.

Magnus' very heart lodged in his throat at Alec's horrific cry and with a quick look at Isabelle, her eyes wide, the High Warlock was immediately at Alec's side, cupping his face and watching as the tears streamed down his temples and into his mattered hair as the shadowhunter hiccuped his way out of his nightmare.

“Magnus... Magnus... Magnus...” It was like his name were a mantra and a plea right now as the warlock tried with all his might to soothe Alec but he still seemed so very lost right now, hands flailing about. “Magnus! No!” Alec in his deliriousness cried out once more, teeth sinking into his bottom lip, splitting it open as blood dribbled down his bruised face.

“I'm here Alexander.” Magnus called out desperately. “I'm right here Sweetheart.” Blurry blue eyes snapped open and shifted about, seemingly trying to find him even if he was right there in front of him, merely inches from his face. “Alexander, listen to my voice.” Magnus was growing worried when Alec began to shake.

“Nooooo...” The cry was pitiful. It broke his heart.

“Come back to me Sweetheart. Come back to me.” When blue eyes seemed to finally focus a bit more, Alec reeled back as though Magnus had been a figment of his imagination, arms flailing and unfortunately he had accidentally smacked Magnus across the face. Magnus grit his teeth, since he did have a wound there which split open thanks to Alec's erratic movements, but he didn't care. All that mattered was his boyfriend. “Its me Alexander!” Magnus spoke with a bit of urgency, hating how unsure Alec was in this very moment. He picked up Alec's now bandaged hands and placed one against his face, making him cup his soft warm cheek, even if it was his injured one and his blood began to stain the stark white bandage. He then pressed Alec's other hand at his pounding heart. “It's me.” He quietly voiced. “Its me Alexander.” Magnus soothed as he repeated it over and over again and felt his shoulders ease for a moment when Alec let out a sigh. He still seemed very disorientated and watched blue eyes flicker about before settling on him.

“M-Magnus?”

“Yes, yes its me.”

“Y-You told me to let you go.”

“Alexander...”

“You didn't want me to try and save you!” Magnus heard the desperation in Alec's voice, at his jumbled thoughts, even though they were making perfect sense. “You shielded me with your magic, shielded me with the wristband you gave me as a last ditch effort to save me.” Both Magnus and Izzy felt their eyebrows furrow, quick glances at each other before drifting their worried eyes back to Alec, each one pondering on what it was that Alec had been seeing whilst at deaths door. “You rained down hell-fire on the demons so they wouldn't hurt me, but never once did you try to save yourself.”

“Shhh, its alright my darling.”

“Magnus... Magnus you... You...left me.” The pain in Alec's voice crushed magnus' heart.

“Alexander...”

“I had to watch you DIE!” Alec's emotions were shot to pieces as his midnight blue eyes bore up and into Magnus' frowning and worried gaze, utterly speechless at the outburst. “I don't want you to die!” Alec babbled, hands flailing about once more, only this time they finally gripped hard on Magnus' wrists, since he was still cradling his head with his hands. The warlock was certain he would have crescent shapes in his golden-bronze skin, possibly even being split open by Alec's death grip on him. “Don't die!” A tormented half sob broke from Alec's lips upon that confession as he tried with all his might to bring in some deep breaths. “You made me let you go!” Alec practically wailed. Magnus felt the breath punch out of him when a fresh wave of tears built in those beautiful blue eyes. “You didn't let me choose!”

“Alexander, it was just a dream.”

“That wasn't a dream!”

“Alright, alright, but Alexander, darling, it was just a very horrible nightmare.” Magnus tried to soothe. “Please try and calm down my love. You'll open the wounds which took me far too long to close.” Magnus brushed his thumbs across Alec's high cheekbones, ridding him of tears as best he could. “Please my love, take some deep breaths for me, alright?” Magnus' heart continued to pound in his ears as Alec's breathing and heartbeat were erratic, his warlock hearing and the trace of his magic still running through Alec could feel and hear it. “Please Alexander, please calm down.” His very being, his very magic bubbled worriedly for his dear companion.

Things seemed to calm for a moment, Magnus letting out a heavy breath, just like Isabelle did and he was about to step away when Alec gripped his wrists tightly once more, definite bruises forming as blue eyes blazed heatedly up at him.

“Don't ever make that choice for me.” The warlock felt his breath hitch in his throat once more. “Please Magnus, don't ever do that to me!” Alec implored, seemingly like he was trying to get out of bed and possibly wrap himself desperately around the warlock, but Izzy was quick to reach the other side of the bed and try and hold her brother at the shoulders so he didn't aggravate his many wounds. 

“Alec your wounds...” Alec shoved off his sister in his affected state, Izzy catching herself on a chair as she nearly hit the floor, her large brown eyes wide in shock.

“Don't touch me!” Alec screamed as his attention shifted back to Magnus, haunted blue eyes looking desperately at his warlock. “I'm not weak. I'm not. I...I can help. I want to help.”

“Alec...”

“We-We're in this together aren't we? No matter who stares, who hates us for being together, we're in it to the end aren't we?” Magnus' gaze darted worried to Izzy and then back to Alec. Never in the time he had known this shadowhunter had he ever seen him in such a state. “No matter what happens, no matter who scowls or scorns me, I'm only ever going to choose you Magnus. So please... Please...”

“Shhh, its alright.” Magnus leant forward and pressed his lips to Alec's feverish forehead. “Its going to be alright.” Magnus cooed and coaxed Alec back down onto the bed with Izzy finally snapping out of her frozen state and she lightly began to help him. Her big brother had never pushed her away like that before. It scared her.

“I've got you Alexander. I'm here. Everything is going to be alright my darling.” Magnus dropped his lips close to Alec's ear. “Just listen to my voice my love.” Magnus spoke in tongues, whispered confessions in languages long since dead, but his voice began to soothe Alec a little, though his eyes were still wide and wild, holding a panic within them that broke Magnus' heart again.

Alec, though young, not even 20 years old, was a shadowhunter beyond his years. Magnus had been impressed with him, and immensely taken, from the very beginning. He was one of the toughest and most skilled shadowhunters this generation had every seen. Magnus had been around for centuries and no one seemed to have the grace and power like Alec did. Not since Will Herondale if he were honest. A power and determination bubbled within this young man. A stubbornness for change. There was a need, a drive, in Alec to head up such changes. A desire so strong which always consumed him, almost to the point of exhaustion as he wished to please his family, especially his always disapproving father which crushed the life and light out of the shadowhunter when all he saw was disappointment in the older man's eyes. And only because Alec decided to finally be true to himself and love who he wanted to love. Magnus. A downworlder. Through the ups and down, it'd been eight months now and though his mother was coming around, his father still refused to acknowledge them together. It crushed Alec, but stubbornness burned deep.

As for Magnus himself, his opinion of Alec, well the shadowhunter was like no other. He pledged loyalty like no other, the makings of a great shadowhunter like none before him. No matter your blood, no matter your parentage, Alec's sheer desire and motivation to protect and do right was practically unheard of, and oh so blindingly appealing to people like Magnus. He knew, for Alec, the Clave, the law and his fellow shadowhunters were extremely important to the young man, but Alec had also wanted to do right and be right and protect with what he believed was right in his own head and heart, and the hearts of downworlders that touched his life. Like Magnus had. And you couldn't get a downworlder any bigger and more noticeable then one such as Magnus.

“Magnus please...” Magnus flicked his gaze back to Alec, breaking from his thoughts of his sweet boyfriend. “Don't leave me...” Alec pleaded in a voice so soft, Magnus had barely heard it. His once closed off heart, the heart he had not shared with anyone for a century, cried out for his Alexander.

“Its alright darling. Close your eyes.” His shadowhunter was stubborn as he refused to, head shaking vehemently, probably even frightened to do so. “Close your eyes Alexander. I'll be here when you awaken. I promise you.” Magnus' soft, soothing voice caressed Alec like a breeze, his still depleted magic, pale and milky white bursting forth from his lips as he soothed the shadowhunter into slumber, watching those sapphire eyes flutter closed, Alec's breathing finally evening out and tiny little snores began to fill the infirmary beautifully. Magnus finally let out a shuddering breath as Alec's grip on him went slack.

“He's an absolute wreck.” Magnus shifted his gaze briefly to Isabelle as she had moved to the foot of Alec's bed. He observed how much paler then usual she was, the worry seeping from her very pores even though on the outside she seemed cool, calm and collected, but was anything but. 

“He's going to be fine Isabelle.” Magnus quietly voiced as she placed her hand over her brother's now blanketed legs, Magnus having clicked his fingers and the blood stained sheets had changed, along with the light blue thin blanket covering him from the waist down, as well as placing him in some soft black slacks. Izzy hoped her gentle touch would help soothe her big brother, but knew it had nothing to do with her and everything to do with Magnus. Magnus who was once again pouring some more healing magic into Alec, the faint glow seeping into the wounds he had opened in his thrashing about and she finally listened to another sigh break from her brother's lips. This one filled with a calmness that even soothed her. She just knew Magnus had pushed Alec deeper into slumber, and a dreamless one at that, or so she would hope. “You have my word Isabelle, he's going to be fine.” Magnus confessed again and slumped into a nearby chair that magicked behind him at the click of his fingers. He'd not given his body a lot of time to replenish its magic, if any, and knew another stint like that and he may not have much left in the tank if Alec got an infection, or multiple infections. He prayed that wouldn't happen.

“Will you be fine though? You practically drained yourself of magic to save Alec.” Izzy softly whispered, not wanting any high pitched sounds rousing her brother from his slumber and what was hopefully the start of his recuperation.

“Of course I did.” Magnus' right hand drifted down Alec's left arm and then threaded his fingers with his boyfriend's, a tiny grin forming as even in sleep Alec's hand squeezed his back. “If there was the option of my life or Alec's, well there is nothing to even think about. I've lived a long time Isabelle, I'd be happy to give my life to ensure Alec lives another day.” 

“How very noble of you, sacrificing yourself like that. You almost sound like a shadowhunter.” Magnus gave her a sideways glance with an almost rueful smile at her jab. “Though, clearly from Alec's pleas, the thought of loosing you is inconceivable to him.” Magnus gave a nod still reeling over it all.

“Do not ever let him know you heard him like that.” Magnus found Izzy tilting her head at his words. “Your big brother has a reputation to keep.”

“I know.” She moved around the bed, drifting closer to Magnus and then bent down, dropping her ruby lips to Magnus' temple. “Thanks for being here for Alec.”

“No place else I’d rather be my dear.” Magnus' eyes shifted over his shoulder as Izzy headed out the infirmary, his protective wards on the room having dropped when he knew she was leaving to give everyone an update. He caught a glimpse of the blonde and his darling Biscuit, worry in their gazes but Izzy was pushing them back, just as Jace had shouted he wanted and needed to see Alec. 

“He's sleeping Jace. He'll be doing that for hours.”

“Izzy please... The pain...” Magnus almost felt sorry for blondie, considering he had no idea what it was like to share a bond like shadowhunters did, but had seen how painful it was when your partner was killed and your rune disappeared. Plus there was that time when they thought Jace had died and he watched helpless as Alec collapsed. He knew part of your soul would be ripped from your very being at the loss and he was so glad the boy wonder had not been killed off or else he didn't know just how Alec would recover from such a loss.

“He's fine now Jace. I promise.”

“But...”

“Come on, the only person Alec needs right now is Magnus.” The warlock was pleased at her words and watched the door click closed before he snapped his fingers and he reignited a protective ward around the infirmary. It wasn't the strongest considering his depleted magic, but it would do for now as the next 24 to 48 hours would be touch and go for Alec. He needed all the peace and quiet he could possibly get and as much as Magnus would have loved to have moved him to his loft apartment, Alec was not stable enough.

There was also the fact that Magnus didn't want to have to deal with Jace at the moment either. He had no idea what the hell went on earlier this evening and felt a small slither of rage creep into his heart over the blonde. Just where the hell was Alec's parabatai when he was being taken down by ravener demons and angel knows what else?!? 

#

Over the next several days, Magnus remained by Alec's side, the young shadowhunter didn't awaken until two days later, lips and throat parched and he had crocked out a request for water. It brought relieved smiles to Magnus and Izzy's faces as they both took turns, along with Jace and Clary to watch over Alec. They'd even set up a cot in the infirmary so they didn't have to go far, if anyone could actually fall asleep that is. Magnus couldn't, but he'd worry about that later.

On day three he had finally let in more visitors, dropping his wards as shadowhunter after shadowhunter flooded the infirmary. He was certain his darling boyfriend would have been sweetly embarrassed at all the softly spoken well wishes he got during his slumber. He even found it cute when a young blonde girl was giving Alec a report on what had been going on whilst he was out, Izzy and Jace sharing the load of Head of the Institute whilst Alec was out for the count, even though Alec was fast asleep and wouldn't hear a word she said. Her green eyes had flickered over to him, as he sat on the cot just quietly watching everyone's interactions with his boyfriend and she gave him a sheepish smile and a cute blush.

'I'm sure he appreciates it.' She gave him a nod,clutching the report to her chest and then and rushed out, ponytail swishing behind her.

Magnus had even been surprised when shadowhunters from various Institutes had started to show up, gazing over at him in wonder as the rumours of a shadowhunter and downworlder being together were now very true in their eyes. None commented on it, giving him varying nods of the head as though silent thanks were being offered to him since Alec's reputation appeared to be vast and wide throughout the Shadow World. Magnus had even smiled back at some, especially when he recognised Jia Penhallow's daughter Aline and Andrew Blackthorn's daughter Helen as they walked in hand in hand. He was even happy to see Lydia Branwell who came over and gave him a hug, thanking him for everything he was doing for Alec.

When Magnus' magic reserves were finally at half capacity – on the fourth day of Alec's confinement – he began to repair the damage he'd done to the Infirmary. 

Even he had been quietly surprised and a little impressed at the sheer volume of visitors his darling boyfriend continued to get. However, none were more surprising then when he was stacking the medical books onto a shelf manually, needing to do something with his hands, when he'd been shocked at watching Robert, Maryse and Max quietly enter the room. They both looked weary, probably dealing with a lot of stuff back in Idris, but now they were here and young Max rushed over to his sister, she enveloping the 8 year old in her arms as he sniffled at seeing his brother, the one he looked up to, injured. 

When Robert's eyes had met his, making him stop in his strides towards his son, his lips parted, but it was Isabelle who told him to shut up and sit down or leave, telling it like it is was, for if it weren't for Magnus, Alec would be dead right now. Robert chose to sit at his eldest child's side, much like Maryse did, though it was barely a few minutes and the need to say something was too hard to resist as Magnus turned to face the stalking shadowhunter head on as Robert walked over.

Magnus wasn't sure what he was expecting, but Robert thrusting his hand out to him was definitely not on the top five of Magnus' list. He blinked quietly down at it before lifting his hand and accepting Robert's handshake.

'Thank you for saving my boy.' Magnus' mouth opened and closed several times before he mustered a small nod. Robert moved back over to Alec, placed his hand atop Alec's head, murmuring quietly in his ear so no one could hear and then left the room soon afterwards. Though Magnus wanted to know what he said to his boyfriend, he was soon engulfed in a hug by Maryse which he accepted heartily whilst seeing a massive grin on Izzy's face. Along with ones from Jace, Clary and Max too.

What had truly made Magnus the happiest warlock alive was when Isabelle – during the late hours of the evening when shadowhunters were scarce and most were out on patrols – granted access to the Institute to Catarina and Madzie. His darling Sweet Pea, in her pyjamas and ugg boots, ran right to him and he picked her up, clutching her close as they watched Catarina scan her own magic over Alec's sleeping form. 

'Is he going to be alright Magnus?' Madzie quietly questioned as he stepped towards Alec's bed as Catarina finished her scans on the shadowhunter and then picked up his chart to read over the test results and blood work the Institute's medical professionals could finally perform once Magnus' over-protectiveness simmered down. Only a little though.

'He's going to be just fine Madzie. Magnus has done an amazing job healing Alec's wounds.' Catarina softly voiced and at that, the tension in his shoulders loosened a little. Catarina was way better at healing then he was and to hear her say that was very reassuring for him. Magnus carefully placed Madzie onto the bed so she could give Alec a hug, and a tiny kiss to his cheek, before he was pulled into a hug of his own by his dear friend. 'How are you doing?' Magnus gave a shrug, he was still wired since all of this began days ago. 'You haven't slept at all have you?'

'He hasn't.' Isabelle confirmed as she walked into the room and watched as Catarina let out a huff as she directed Magnus to the cot and ordered him to lie down. 

'I'm fine my dear.' Her glare though, and the fact Madzie had jumped off Alec's bed and came rushing over to rest her tiny hand against his cheek sweetly, had done Magnus in and he finally lay down. A sigh broke from his lips when Catarina's magic engulfed him, she beginning to heal all his wounds, though not the one in his heart at having to witness how distressed Alec was and the very thought of having nearly lost him, but even so, Magnus' eyes fluttered closed.

He'd woken up just on sunrise, feeling a warm hand holding onto his and noticed Izzy was sitting on the edge of the cot at his side. Her gaze was elsewhere and he followed it with his own, a smile reaching his lips as his dear sweet boyfriend was awake, sitting up a little in the bed, sipping at water and talking quietly with Underhill.

'Hey sleepyhead.' Magnus shifted his gaze back to Isabelle, she gifting him with a lovely smile and he returned it with a tired one of his own.

'Hey, look whose awake.' Magnus' gaze darted back to Alec's bed as Underhill was being far too loud in his books and so damn early in the morning too. Though that thought didn't matter when Alec's smile and sparkling eyes were directed right at him. As much as Magnus would have loved to have gotten up and dashed to Alec's side, whatever Catarina had done to him, his limbs felt like dead weight and he knew she had sneakily injected a mundane sedative, and probably a high dose at that, into his arm when he wasn't paying attention.

What had Magnus' eyes widening though was when Alec pushed the covers from his legs and with the help of Underhill he slowly got out of bed.

'Alec...'

'Shh, let him.' Izzy mumbled as Magnus watched his pretty boy, an arm slung over Underhill's shoulders, and half clothed too, not really liking that hand at Alec's hip, but his shadowhunter was slowly walking over to the cot with assistance. With help from both Izzy and Underhill, Alec kneeled on the tiled floor at Magnus' side.

'Hey,' Magnus' glamour slipped, taking note and not truly caring when Underhill hitched a breath in his throat, shoulders straightening at seeing his warlock marker.

'Hey,' Magnus murmured back, Izzy releasing her hold on his hand so he could reach up and caress his fingers through Alec's dishevelled hair before cupping his cheek which of course now supported rough stubble. 'How do you feel?' Magnus voiced after finally coming to terms that Alec was indeed real and very much within reach now. He couldn't close his eyes because all he could see was pools and pools of Alec's blood and that his magic couldn't save him. But now...

'I'm getting there, you?' Magnus half paid attention to Izzy taking her leave, dragging Underhill out of the infirmary with her, but the warlock didn't care. All that mattered was his blue eyed beauty in front of him.

'Getting there.' He stole Alec's words.

'Iz told me that's the first time you've been able to sleep.'

'Only because Catarina drugged me.'

'Magnus...' He watched his darling boyfriend chew on his lip worriedly. 

'Its alright. I can sleep now, because you are going to be alright.' Magnus dropped his hand from Alec's cheek and interlocked their fingers together, holding on tight as he drew it to his lips and pressed a kiss to Alec's palm and delighted in the pink hue rushing across his boyfriend's cheeks. 'Do you remember much of what happened?' Alec shook his head negatively. 'Give it time. When you recall it, lets talk alright?'

'Ok...' Magnus watched his boy chew on his lip, almost hearing the cogs turning in his head.

'Do you want to lie down with me?' At the adorable and rather vigorous nods of yes coming from his boyfriend, Magnus' heart swelled as he slowly and carefully shuffled about and then pulled Alec onto the cot. It wasn't exactly a double cot but the High Warlock of Brooklyn didn't mind at all when Alec was pretty much lying half over him. He could have made it bigger with a click of his fingers, but feeling Alec so close to him was exactly what he needed. What they needed. Magnus felt his entire body relax for the first time in days and adored Alec's blissful sigh too. It wasn't long before they were both asleep.

When Magnus woke a couple hours later, he slid out from underneath his boyfriend and carefully pulled Alec into his arms and placed him back into the infirmary bed. It wouldn't do Alec's reputation any good if his shadowhunters saw him cuddling him adorably. Magnus took a seat at Alec's side and clicked his fingers as he began to conjure some potions from the bag which was still resting by the wall near the door.

A knock on said door jolted Magnus from his thoughts as he was rubbing a potion over Alec's deepest wound on his abdomen. His darling boyfriend was knocked out by a sleeping potion he made him inhale in his slumber, sending him deeper into sleep, but he was sure in the next hour or so he'd awaken and ask for food. When he had done that the first time, it was such a promising sign that Alec was slowly on the mend. When he asked for pancakes, that was even better.

“Enter,” Magnus remembered to voice after vanishing away the empty potion bottles and tucking the pale blue blanket up and under Alec's chin. The warlock arched an eyebrow as Underhill popped his head in.

“You think he's up for visitors?”

“You already visited before. He doesn't need to see you again.” Magnus voiced dryly and watched the handsome dusky blonde roll his eyes at his comment before he pushed the door further open.

“I'm not talking about me.” It was then Magnus took note of two young children, who were slightly scared, but Underhill coaxed them inside. One was a little girl who was holding a bunch of daisies in one hand, like she'd actually ripped them from the ground in a park, and her other hand held that of the little boy's. Magnus shot to his feet immediately when their eyes locked with him.

“Cassie! Theo! What are you doing here?” They immediately rushed to his side, Magnus stepping around the bed and squatting down to engulf the youngsters in his warm and protective embrace.

“They're the kids Alec rescued.” Underhill softly voiced. 

Over the passing days Magnus had listened to both Izzy and Clary's recounts of how Alec had become so very injured and his anger towards Jace, who hadn't been there lessened a little, since it was his connection to Alec that allowed him and Izzy to reach his wounded boyfriend, ad then for Clary to form a portal and then the fire message and so on and so forth. Magnus had heard Alec had saved two children, but Clary and Izzy seemed to forget to tell him they were not mundane or young shadowhunters in the making, but were in actual fact two warlock children. A two children very dear to him too! Of course all his race was dear to Magnus, but he truly did have a soft spot for all children and especially these two. He'd been present at the twins birth, had been a big part of their young lives, since they were only five years old and they were so utterly adorable because...

“Uncle Magnus, is he going to be alright?” They simultaneously questioned him, holding on tight to his crinkled shirt, watery eyes looking up at him. They always called him Uncle Magnus. He loved it.

“Your hero is going to be just fine.” Just as Magnus picked them up, cradling them against his hips, that was when a groan from the bed had all eyes focusing on Alec as he fluttered his blue eyes open and the first thing he saw was Magnus and the young warlocks.

“Oh!” Recognition flashed in Alec's pretty blue eyes as Underhill helped him to sit up and Magnus walked over, placing the children down onto the bed, one on each side of Alec. A massive grin formed on his lips as Alec's bandaged hands cupped their cheeks adorably. “Are you two alright?” The tenderness, the care shown to such young warlocks from someone who wasn't their kind had their glamours dropping, sun kissed wings springing forth. “I love your wings.” They dove into Alec's chest thanking him for saving them. Magnus was about to tell them not to be so rough, since he had seen the grimace on Alec's face, but the wide smile, the adorable chuckle and the way he cuddled them back, Magnus felt the reprimand die on the tip of his tongue. His lovely boy was such a protector.

Magnus gave a thankful nod to Underhill, the dusky blonde stepping out of the room, and the High Warlock, once more, pottered around as Alec talked to two of his favourite children.

#

More days passed and Magnus felt it was safe to finally move Alec who had been asking him for the past two days if they could go home. He'd already spent a week in the infirmary after all. It was so cute the way he pouted, hating being there and not being able to sleep next to him.

The day Magnus finally took Alec home, he didn't want to risk a portal and they took a cab and when they entered his penthouse, Alec jerked in surprise when an eruption of noise assaulted his ears as his family and various shadowhunters, along with Catarina, Madzie, Cassie and Theo were in their home. There was a large 'Welcome Home Alec' and 'Congratulations' banners magically hovering in the air.

“What's going on?” Alec muttered as Magnus drew him further inside, snapping his fingers as the door shut on its own.

“Max and I wanted to throw you a little party.” That got Alec grinning as he raised their entwined hands to his lips as he kissed Magnus' palm in silent thanks.

“Aww, so cute!” Izzy gushed as she was the first one over to wrap Alec up in an excited hug, though still being a little soft and tender with her big brother.

“Shut up...” Alec grumbled as he hugged his baby sister back and then was passed around the open plan living space receiving hugs, handshakes and claps of the hand on his shoulders. “Alright, alright, enough with the well wishes.” Alec lightly flushed in embarrassment as he took a glass of iced tea from Magnus' outstretched hand and gave a tiny grin, head bowed adorably so, when everyone raised their glasses to him.

#

Sometime during the afternoon party, Magnus had been refilling drinks with the click of his fingers when there was insistent tugging at his sleeve, the warlock shifting his warm brown orbs to wondrous blue.

“Everything alright?”

“Can we talk?”

“Of course.” Magnus shifted his gaze to Isabelle, observing as she gave him a nod and he wondered if today was going to be the day, of all days, when Alec as finally going to talk about his nightmare. He was certain all of Alec's memories had come back to him, since he'd caught his darling shadowhunter blushing up a storm every now and then when he thought he wasn't looking and wondered if he was mortified at his delirious reactions and his words too. Magnus on the other hand would never forget them. Never forget his pleas to never let go, to never leave him.

Magnus followed Alec out onto the balcony, directing his young love to the couch and sat down, Alec right at his side, almost curling a little adorably into him. A tiny smile fluttered against Magnus' lips when one of Alec's shaky hands took hold of one of his ring clad ones. Before even Magnus had a chance to tell Alec if he was now ready to talk, the flood gates opened and Alec poured out every little horrid detail.

By the end of it Alec was breathing a little harshly, having to relive it all and Magnus held his hand tighter. Magnus began to process it all slowly in his head.

“Aren't you going to say something?” Alec whispered, nervousness eating him alive as he wasn't sure how Magnus was going to take this.

“Why would you even be alone?” Alec blinked slowly, his brain taking far too long to register Magnus' words.

“Wait... What?”

“Why would you be alone? If I’m ever taken...” The worried look on Alec's face had Magnus shifting in his seated position, turning slightly so he could cup his face. “...and that is a big 'IF' Alexander. I am me after all.” He watched his shadowhunter trying to crack a smile whilst being brave about talking about his nightmare. “If it ever happened then I expect the entire damn cavalry to rescue me, under your amazing leadership, of course.” Magnus gave Alec a wink and his smile widened when it got a small laugh from his shadowhunter. Magnus picked up Alec's hand, pressing his lips to the wristband he had enchanted with his magic. “I'll do my utmost never to be captured by a creepy hooded figure.”

“Magnus...” Alec dropped his head to Magnus shoulder, feeling his queasy stomach ease a little at Magnus' words and the fact his boyfriend wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into his side a little tighter. “You're amazing.” Alec mumbled. Everything was still a jumbled mess in his head, but here, with Magnus, was where Alec needed to be. This was his centre. His home.

“As are you my love.” Magnus murmured as he pressed a kiss to Alec's head. “You going to come back inside? Rejoin the celebration party Max and I slaved away over for you?” Alec knew that was an utter lie since his boyfriend loved throwing parties.

“Not yet.”

“Alec...” Pouting blue eyes looked up at him and Magnus knew his sweet boyfriend had won as he let out a defeated sigh before pressing his lips to Alec's relishing in the soft feel of them. “Alright, we'll stay here a little longer.” Alec gave a nod before tucking his head under Magnus' chin. “Just know, your sister is very worried about you. As is Jace and Clary. Even your mother and father too.” Even though physically Alec's wounds had mostly healed, 90% of them in fact, it was the emotional turmoil that had everyone worried.

“I can't believe my parents are here.”

“Regardless of what has happened in the past, their love for you is strong Alexander. This shows it. And everyone else in there too care about you just as much.”

“I guess...”

“I care about you a great deal too. I even invited that Underhill guy for you and that is saying a lot.” Magnus felt a little grin form when Alec giggled cutely as he pressed his face into his neck and shoulder, snuggling close on the couch and pressed his lips to his throat.

“I like my jealous warlock.” Alec mumbled against his tender and sensitive skin.

“Oh that jealousy is long gone my darling. You and he would never have worked.” Alec cracked an eye open, shifting slightly away to gaze up at Magnus' widely grinning, almost insanely cocky, facial expression.

“Why?”

“He's not me.” Alec let out a snort and dove back into Magnus' side. 

After a long pout of silence...

“Magnus?”

“Yes?” Alec felt his eyes fluttering as Magnus was carding his long fingers through his messy hair. “Don't ever let me go.”

“I'll always be here for you Alexander.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.” Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec's temple, soothing magic escaping his lips, making Alec drowsy. “I'm not going anywhere.” Magnus vowed once more.

“No fair...” Alec complained as his eyes were drooping closed, body lulled forward and he dropped his head into Magnus' lap. 

“You're dating a warlock my darling, we never play fair, but I do keep my promises.” Alec let out a sigh, probably feeling like this was the first sleep in a while he could actually have and not feel like the same nightmare was going to plague him over and over again like it had been, jerking him awake and making a cold sweat rush through his body. Then there were the time he cried out in the night, thrashing about and would reopen his healing wounds as they began to bleed, but Magnus was always there, ready with his soothing voice and magic to heal and comfort him day in and out, hour upon every hour. It was why Alec had been in the Institute's infirmary for so long, his nightmare was slowing his healing process and Magnus thought it was finally time for Alec to heal within the comfort of his own home and bed now, which of course brought a massive smile to his shadowhunter lips. Then there was the fact that Chairman Meow was waiting his return too. 

This just showed, even though Magnus' magic was sending him off to sleep, Alec finally knew nothing could hurt him here. Nothing could hurt his warlock either. He was finally at peace and was comfortable enough to go to sleep without the need of continuous sedatives now. It also helped that his warlock was within reach too.

With a few clicks of his fingers, Magnus had a cushion in his lap for Alec to rest against and his curled up form was now under a lovely and warm mink blanket. Just before Magnus clicked his fingers a third time, to produce himself a drink, out of the corner of his eye he found one there instead. Gazing up the outstretched arm, Magnus wasn't surprised at all to see it was Maryse. He took it silently, a nod of thanks and then observed as she moved around the couch to come and sit on the coffee table, warm brown eyes gazing down at her slumbering child.

“How's he doing?”

“Well...” They both watched Alec shuffle about a bit, only Magnus feeling the sudden pressure against his left thigh, a tiny little grin forming behind the rim of his martini glass as Alec was currently cuddling it, holding on tight to make sure he wouldn't be going anywhere. “Aside from being adorably clingy...”

“Magnus...” Though her whispered voice held a little exasperation in it, Magnus could hear the worry too for her eldest, even if their relationship was only just recently getting back on track.

“He'll be back on active duty in the next couple of days.” Magnus' left hand went down to play with Alec's messy soft hair, curling the strands between his fluttering fingers. “Though I suspect you are asking about something else?” Magnus never did get a response from the mother. “He's going to be fine Maryse. Together we'll overcome anything.” The High Warlock waited for a negative response from the mother but watched as Maryse placed down her empty flute glass, hand outstretched as she brushed tentative fingers down her beautiful boys cheek, a slight up-tick to her lips when Alec made a cute noise she hadn't heard since he were a little kid as he snuggled in deeper to the cushion and held on tighter to Magnus' thigh. Like the very man was his new security blanket. Maryse then did something that Magnus was not prepared for and that was placing her hand against his cheek. Their eyes locked for several moments, nothing being said.

Maryse would take Magnus at his word, his promise that her son was going to be fine. That they were going to be fine as long as they remained together. Magnus was making a promise that he would never leave her son. Her son who loved him like he'd never loved anyone and would never love anyone again.

“Let me get you another drink.” She rose up and left the balcony, knowing very well Magnus could get his own drink and probably knew that was just an excuse to make her exit as she closed the balcony door and left her boys be. 

One quick glance over her shoulder, just as the sun was beginning to set, she observed Magnus hunch over, most definitely going to kiss her son, possibly even mutter sweet words to him too and then she turned away, a smile on her lips and found her daughters warm gaze looking over at her from the other side of the room. She gave her a nod and watched the smile on her ruby red lips widen. That was all Isabelle needed as she went back to fussing over Max.

They all knew Alec was on the mend and the best medicine he could ever hope to have was Magnus continuously at his side.

Everything was returning to as it should be.

#

End.


End file.
